


Kylo / Male / Human (Naboo)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Sex for Favors, Slut Shaming, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo is a mail-order groom, trained to be very submissive and do whatever he’s told. He has been groomed to offer himself sexually to anyone that appear displeased with him. Hux knows it’s wrong but takes full advantage of this.Inspired by a Kylux Hard Kinks prompt that went something like the above. Link lost to time.Please heed all warnings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	Kylo / Male / Human (Naboo)

**Author's Note:**

> Between catchy headlines about masturbation boosting the immune system and NYC’s guide to sex and masturbation during the pandemic, writing smut seemed like a civic duty.
> 
> (The catch? I can't write sexy. How do I order words into sentences that make people horny? What's the secret?!?)
> 
> * See end notes for full content warning

Hux was browsing his morning papers when a colorful insert fluttered from the folded pages and onto the floor. An advert. Hux picked up the laminated paper and frowned at the tacky images littering the page. The insert proclaimed a quick and easy application process for a “fully guaranteed and trained” mail-order spouse. Below the text was a row of flesh-toned photos that only barely passed the “if it looks like porn, it’s porn” rule. Hux’s eyes idly skimmed over the pretty faces before a pair of generous pectorals caught his eye. He’d always been partial to a nice pair of tits. This particular pair belonged to a broadly muscled man with shiny black hair and obscene lips. He was stretching in the nude in the photo, a strategically placed hand all that protected his modesty from the world.

Kylo / 23 / Male / Human (Naboo)  
Obedient and with authentic Amidala blood. This sweet princeling is a rare gem!  
Pedigree available upon request.

Hux scoffed at the word “princeling”. The Amidala royal family was swiftly and publicly executed after the Empire’s victory. The alleged royal blood could not be more than a fabled connection from generations back. Even more likely, this “princeling” was a common villager born lucky enough to hold a passing resemblance to the famed Amidalas and shameless enough to claim it. Studying Kylo’s oddly compelling face, Hux tried to muster some pity for this so-called royalty; it wasn’t his fault that he was born on a rebel planet. All planets once friendly to the Rebels have long since descended into chaos with no way off the planet but through the flesh trade. Mail-order spouses were common exports from planets like Naboo. Unlike more valuable resources, young bodies were never in short supply.

Frowning at the man’s overlarge nose, Hux doubted that this one will ever make it out of Naboo.

* * *

Kylo was in Hux’s living room. 

From across the coffee table, Hux glared at the bulky body in his line of sight, still expecting to wake up from an elaborate nightmare. There was no other feasible explanation behind why he had impulsively purchased a mail-order groom. What was he thinking? He was much too busy to keep an eye on a young, dumb thing from a backwater planet. Where was he going to sleep? (Certainly not Hux’s bed—Hux _hated_ waking up sweating and stuck to a slumbering partner.)

No matter how resentfully Hux stared, however, the man—_Kylo_—continued to take up space on Hux’s favored ice blue couch. Oppressive silence ruled the living room as the two men waited for Hux’s verdict. In the back of his head, Hux knew that the chilly reception must be causing Kylo some anxiety. The kind thing would be to reassure the man, but Hux didn’t give a damn about his precious feelings. Instead, Hux took dull satisfaction at how easily his silence made Kylo’s perfect posture and confidence slowly crumble. Within a few minutes, Kylo sat in a self-conscious hunch, broad shoulders drawn inward and eyes firmly fixed on the floor as he tried (and failed) to make himself smaller. Now mollified at how prettily the man suffered, Hux solace in purchasing Kylo from a reputable, guaranteed company. If he had some kind of defect, Hux thought, it will be easy to trade him in for another.

Kylo exhaled audibly and then briefly looked up at Hux. His lips were stretched in a wide smile, but his shiny brown eyes blinked too rapidly to be genuine. The odd, conflicting expression added to the wealth of other odd, conflicting things about the supposed princeling. He was taller than Hux and twice as wide, but was so demure that his size advantage was soon forgotten. His well-muscled body was that of a warrior’s, though he was decorated in a colorful costume of sheer fabric more befitting a bedslave. The silken fabric kissed the defined lines of Kylo’s body and clung to its shadowed places; only a small strip of extra fabric covered his decency. Hux wasn’t sure how his primitive dress was seen in Naboo, but by the Empire’s standards Kylo looked like an exotic whore available to the highest bidder. Hux supposed it wasn’t inaccurate. After all, Kylo didn’t travel across the galaxy to fall in love with a man who chose him out of a nude catalogue. Kylo was here because he wanted life of privilege the Empire afforded its loyal followers and denied everyone else. Hux happened to be the one with enough credits to take him off Naboo. And in return, Kylo was offering free use of his body.

At the extended silence, Kylo finally spoke first, again. He shyly thanked Hux very much for choosing him, speaking with a strange, rolling accent that was nevertheless intelligible. Furtively, he stole another glance of his future husband before looking away. Hux found the coquetry quite charming.

Well, Hux thought, let’s take him for a test drive.

“You’re welcome, Kylo. You have such a beautiful body, it was hard to resist,” Hux said as he openly appraised his groom. Kylo whispered his thanks. The red tip of his large ears peeked through the waves of his shiny black hair. Hux felt a small thrill. Kylo was reacting surprisingly sweetly to being treated like a piece of meat. It was almost cute. It made Hux push harder. “You do know you have a very slutty body, don’t you, Kylo?”

The boy flinched and hunched over again, suddenly self-conscious. With another, redder blush, Kylo replied. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hux, I’ve never thought my body looked s-sl… _like_ _that_.” He looked up once again, worry furrowing his brow. “Is it… is it bad?”

Hux scoffed, begrudgingly enchanted at the absurd wide-eyed innocence. The Mister was a nice touch, too. He was sure that part or all of it was an act, but Hux played along. “No, I like it,” Hux said. Kylo’s face relaxed in obvious relief. “It shows what you’re good for.”

Kylo did not seem to miss the underlying message. His blush now crawled all the way down to his neck and wide chest, visible even though the semi-transparent fabric. He opened his mouth to respond, but Hux cut him off. “Why don’t you show me, Kylo?”

Hux leaned back on his chair and watched Kylo with hawk-eyed focus. The younger man’s hands brushed across the colorful fabric where a knot was artfully hidden. He hesitated briefly. Then, with a nod seemingly directed at the floor, Kylo began to slowly unwrap himself. Each layer removed showcased a new feature of Kylo’s statuesque body, from his large, delicately pink nipples to the dip of his Adonis belt. True to the advertisement, Kylo seemed to have been trained. In a clumsy attempt to titillate, he twirled a few times like a dancing Twi’lek girl as he revealed more of his nude body. It was entirely too amateur to have the intended effect, but the fumbling show of inexperience lit a fire inside Hux anyway. 

Kylo unwrapped the innermost layer. He was finally nude with layers of fine fabric at his feet. His dark, liquid eyes shyly met Hux’s green-gray ones. Kylo’s eyes were wide with hope and fear in equal parts; the open vulnerability of his face made Hux want to slap him and see how well he wore betrayal and hurt. Perhaps next time, Hux thought, and made a slow show of looking up and down Kylo’s naked body. His possessive hands bent and posed and, eventually, groped Kylo’s warm and firm flesh. All in all, Hux found himself quite pleased. So far, Kylo was perfectly submissive and subservient as he should be. With a final knead of Kylo’s round ass, Hux faced his groom, lips twisting into a smile. His canine was a little too long and sharp for it to be friendly. “Not bad. I wonder if you’ll be as sweet as you look.”

Without waiting for Kylo’s answer, Hux grabbed at Kylo’s bicep and pushed him towards the bedroom. Kylo let himself be manhandled and then then pushed towards a large bed. Kylo faltered for a moment, disoriented, and fell flat on his face with a small cry. Quickly, however, Kylo rolled to his back and laid himself on his back with knees bent and hand flat on the mattress. His breathing was even but too loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Ignoring the nude man on his bed, Hux neatly hung his suit jacket in the adjacent closet, brushing at an invisible piece of lint. From the bed, Kylo followed his husband’s clipped movements. How will he look under the immaculate suit?

Instead of undressing, however, Hux only rolled up his sleeves and then finally glanced at Kylo. Kylo made quite a picture, pale skin against dark gray bedding and knees unconsciously falling closed. His tits were even larger in person, and his lips more obscenely lush. In short, he seemed to be built for a good hard fucking. Hux joined Kylo on the bed, eager to fulfil that purpose. Kylo, on the other hand, was struggling. Everything around him—the elegant wooden bedpost, the smooth bedding on his back, the man looming above him fully clothed while Kylo himself was nude—was new. Kylo counted his breaths. He tried to focus on the lazy swing of his husband’s tie.

Without further ceremony, Hux pushed Kylo’s legs open settled between the trembling thighs, keeping himself over his new groom. Hux studied Kylo’s face, which oscillated between practiced calm and fearful apprehension. Infrequently, Kylo’s large eyes went unfocused and breath slow before something jerked him out his meditative peace. For the most part, however, Kylo’s big brown eyes shined wetly in the low light of the bedroom as he looked at his new husband with obvious anxiety. His breath grew harsher and faster as Hux leaned over him to grab at the lube on the nightstand.

Just a few hours ago, Kylo left behind everything and everyone he knew to marry a complete stranger, one who welcomed Kylo with open disregard. And now, he was naked on his back for that same stranger, about to pay the price for a better life.

Kylo counted his breaths again until all the new things around him seemed less overwhelming. As he did so, Hux stayed still over Kylo, not letting up but not pushing, either. Soon enough, Kylo met Hux’s eyes, plush lips wobbling into an awkward smile. Neither Kylo nor Hux knew if it was an unthinking habit, attempt at seduction, or unsaid consent.

Hux decided to read it as a go-ahead. Impatiently, he unzipped and palmed at himself, surprised at how hard he was already. He wasn't fully there, but it was a near thing. They’d done very little, all things considered. Not even a kissed yet. In fact, they hadn’t even had a formal hello, really, since Hux was initially too confused and then too annoyed to introduce himself to Kylo. But did it matter what Kylo's favorite color was, or his stance on the latest trade policy? Hux didn’t mind skipping over most courtship rituals, and he knew Kylo wouldn’t, either. This wasn’t a romance or a seduction. All cards were already on the table. They knew exactly what they were getting in exchange for what they were offering. 

Hux found the straightforwardness comforting.

Pants undone and cock out, Hux slicked himself up and gave himself a few tugs while briefly toying with the idea of a barrier. Kylo was supposed to have been tested and immunized against any infections, but Hux didn’t know what Kylo did for a living before becoming a mail-order spouse. Hux suspected it was nothing too savory. As Hux considered his options, Kylo shifted underneath Hux, and opened his legs to display himself, keeping himself open with hands grasped behind his knees. Hux ground his molars in an attempt to hide a groan of arousal. Kylo was clean-shaven everywhere. The soft, thin skin of his genitals was clearly visible and available for the taking. Between his thick thighs was his penis, mostly soft. Nerves, Hux assumed, and pushed Kylo’s shoulders further into the mattress to have a better look. Hux roughly spread open the two round globes to reveal Kylo’s hole, small and tightly furled. It winked shyly as Kylo clenched at uncomfortable chill.

They didn’t exchange words. Instead, Hux impatiently squirted lube on Kylo’s hole. Kylo let out a whine—his first voical protest of the night—at the sudden cold of lubrication slicking his perineum. Hux glanced up towards Kylo’s face at the sound, and nearly bruised Kylo’s thighs by clenching his hands at the sight in front of him. Kylo let go of one leg and as using the free arm to hide his face. Behind a thick forearm, Hux caught glimpses of lips already red and swollen from efforts to stay quiet. His eyebrows were pinched together in an exquisite expression Hux couldn’t quite place; it was nothing so strong and identifiable as sorrow or fear, but nevertheless that had echos of both. Hux didn’t think he’s ever seen such a face on anyone before, and briefly reconsidered the whole deal. When Kylo, nervous sat the sudden stillness, revealed his pink, ruined face to Hux, however, Hux preemptively vetoed any second thoughts in his psyche. There was something about his dark, wounded eyes made Hux hungry to sink his claws in and dig it in where it hurts.

“I assume you’ve done this before?” Hux asked. Kylo sniffled quietly before he nodded an affirmative. Hux ordered again. “Get yourself ready, then. Make it quick.”

There was another loud sniffle as Kylo obeyed. Sliding his fingers against his cheeks to slick them up, Kylo pushed two in immediately, gasping at the familiar burn. His toes curled tightly against the bedsheets. Once or twice, Kylo moved to rest his hips on the bed, but Hux continued to bend Kylo in half with ass up, making it clear that he wanted a show. Kylo, despite his strange innocence, seemed very familiar with being fucked. He seemed to enjoy it a great deal, as well. Despite his earlier tears, Kylo was soon enthusiastically fucked himself on his fingers, moaning lowly as his arousal built up. His hole clenched around his own fingers, as if hungry for more, and emptied suddenly as Hux grasped and pulled at Kylo’s wrist impatiently. Kylo focused on his husband's face for the first time since meeting him; his fair skin was as red as his hair in arousal, and gray tie was loosely undone and hanging off his neck. It was clear he enjoyed the show. Kylo felt himself sag back a little in relief at the desire in Hux’s eyes.

Keeping him in place with a firm hand behind Kylo’s thigh, Hux slapped his engorged cock against Kylo’s hole a few times. The slick made a filthy sound, as if they were already well into fucking. Kylo blushed at the sound, but kept his hand firmly behind his knees, keeping himself open for Hux. It was almost cute how hard Kylo tried to please him. Hux wondered if this was part of the training to be a mail-order groom, too, to endear themselves to their future spouses. If it wasn't, it should be, Hux thought, feeling the same rush of power he feels only after closing a successful deal.

Indulgently, Hux asked Kylo if he’d like to say anything before they consummated the marriage. For a moment, Kylo was silent.

“Please don’t send me back,” Kylo finally whispered, wrapping his muscled legs around Hux’s trim waist in a movement too stilted to be seductive. “I know you’re allowed to, but I’ll be good, Mr. Hux. I’ll—I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

Now that was sweet, Hux thought. Kylo’s trembling voice betrayed how young he really was, and made Hux’s cock throb with guilty pleasure. Hux knew Kylo had a good reason to be worried. Mail-order spouses were dime a dozen, which meant that every "guaranteed" spouse came with a no-questions-asked exchange policy. Apparently, it was cheaper that way. All Hux would have to pay is a moderate administrative fee, and Kylo will be shipped back to Naboo. And another pretty face from another ex-Rebel territory will take his place. Some made a terrible sport taking advantage of the excess supply, periodically exchanging their spouses for next trendy young thing.

Hux had no intentions of using Kylo so. He and most polite company found the evolving door of mail-order grooms to be in poor taste. As long as Kylo met Hux’s standards, he was willing to keep the young man. But Kylo didn’t have to know that. Hux stared down at his groom with a cool expression his underlings called The General, feeling his guts warm at Kylo's twitch of fear. “That won’t be for you to decide.”

* * *

Hux was sure he was burning up, or melting from inside out. Kylo was painfully hot and sloppy wet, and squirming deliciously as Hux breached him. He wide eyes made him look impossibly young and almost betrayed as he writhed on Hux’s cock. As if being fucked was part of the agreement he wasn’t privy to the whole time. He was as obedient as the advertisement promised, holding himself open with two large hands hooked under his knees even as reflexive tears fell from his eyes. He let himself be breached like that, red mouth wide open in perpetual surprise. Surprisingly high-toned _ah ah ah_'s spilled from them, and thinned out to hoarse whines as Hux started move. The sound strangely reminded Hux of joining Snoke for his favorite hobby, which was to stalk and shoot wolves from a copter. Hux's bullets hit a powerful young male. Smoking a cigar, Hux and Snoke watched the animal's lifeblood slowly leak out into the snow as it realized that it was no longer apex predator. Dying throes of a powerful beast, that’s fucking Kylo sounded and felt like.

His large pectoral muscles jiggled lightly with each thrust. Hux caught how obscene they looked and slapped lightly at Kylo’s face to catch his attention. “Come on, don’t be so useless. I want to see you play with your tits.” Kylo cupped his chest with unsure hands, clearly mimicking a holoporn move. “Hurt your tits, Kylo. Pinch it. Show me that you’re a good boy.” Kylo shuddered and obeyed Hux, twisting his nipples mercilessly while whimpering in pain. He seemed used to that, as well. “I’ll fuck your tits next if you’re good, princess. Push them together, that’s right. Show me what I paid for.”

Instead of obeying, however, Kylo surprised Hux by shaking his head and hiding his face by nuzzling into Hux’s chest.

“No? I didn’t pay for to fuck you?”

“Please,” Kylo whispered, “you’re my husband now, Mr. Hux. Please don’t treat me like—”

“Like what? Kylo? Like a whore?”

Kylo bodily shuddered at the word. Tears wet his red cheeks again, but his cock remained hard. That was good enough for Hux. He manhandled Kylo on his side, ignoring his cry of complaint at the sudden shift. Throwing a long leg on his shoulder, Hux entered Kylo’s hole again, both groaning at how eagerly Kylo accepted Hux. The new position made the wet sounds of their fucking so much easier to hear; the distinctive sound of flesh against flesh seemed to fill the room until that was all Kylo could concentrate on.

“Do you hear how wet you are, Kylo?”

Kylo shook his head again and again as Hux fucked in, asking Kylo the same questions over and over again. The aggression behind the thrusts and the questions scared Kylo, who tried to struggle away by crawling on his hands and knees and was stopped only when Hux roughly grabbed him by his hair. His other hand dug into Kylo’s slim hips, and Hux bit at Kylo’s neck as he pressed blindly into Kylo, growling deeply when the tip of his cock breached Kylo again and then slamming home, fucking in roughly without waiting for Kylo to adjust. Underneath him, Kylo made a series of choking sounds that mounted into a long, thirsty moan. Kylo’s eyes were wide and unseeing, toes and fingers curling in overstimulation. The overwhelming fullness didn't feel like an orgasm, but being fucked in the aftermath of one. Kylo crawled on his elbows and knees away from the overstimulation before a rough hand in his hair pinned him down to the floor. Growling, Hux bit at Kylo’s neck, hard enough to draw blood. At the sharp pain, Kylo suddenly went loose and pliant, an animal part in his brain understanding the warning for what it is. He stopped resisting and just took it, mouth wide open and drool spilling down to the bedding underneath.

“I bought your sweet ass, paid good credits for it too, fuck. Kylo, princess, what does that make you?”

Kylo sobbed as Hux ground his dick into Kylo impossibly deep with each thrust. His cock jerked with each press. It felt like Hux was carving out a space inside Kylo, shutting down every function besides what was required to take Hux's dick. Kylo couldn’t think. It hurt so bad, and he wanted it to end. But it felt so sweet, and he wanted it to keep going, too.

“Answer me, Kylo,” Hux grabbed at Kylo’s soft hair again and _pulled_. His voice was rough, frayed at the edges like his self-control. “If a man pays to fuck you, what are you called? Think.”

“…a whore,” Kylo whispered.

“And are you a whore, Kylo? I thought I was buying a good boy to play with, not a dirty, used slut. Is that what you are, Kylo? Are you going to spread your legs for the next highest bidder the minute I turn my back on you?” Hux's thrusts started to get irregular as he imagined Kylo doing just that, spreading his legs and getting used like the slut he was.

“No, I’m not, I’m sorry, Mr. Hux, I’m not a whore, I’m just yours,” Kylo babbled. He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that he was willing to do anything to make the tight anger in Hux’s voice go away. _He’ll send me back, he’ll send me back, he’ll send me back_, a frightened, high-pitched whisper echoed inside Kylo’s head. Distressed at the prospect, Kylo cried out, reaching behind himself to seek the heavy warmth of his husband. Hux let Kylo draw him as close as possible while his hips moved harder and faster, grunting as he fucked Kylo into the mattress. Kylo hurtled him towards his peak, spasming around Hux and still moaning apologies that transformed into wordless keens as he came all over himself. Hux followed soon after.

-

Kylo closed his eyes and enjoyed the post-orgasmic high. The sex with his now-husband was different from what he’d expected. Hux seemed about only a decade his senior, and was actually gorgeous. He definitely wasn’t the aging, twice-divorced, boring officer going through a middle-life crisis that Kylo had expected. In fact, Kylo mused idly, he could see himself getting attracted to Hux. Want him, and even love him. Some all mail-order spouses had fairy tale endings, too, and Kylo couldn’t help but imagine himself and Hux in a domestic scene as he sentimentally grabbed at Hux’s hands and wrapped it around his own body in a loose hug. Satisfied, Kylo tucked himself into the cuddle and settled into his arms.

“No.”

Kylo startled. Hux’s eyes were still closed but it was unmistakeable that he’d spoken. His body was totally lax, but there was a hint of steel in his voice that promised repercussions if he were disobeyed. “Sleep on the couch. It’s a pullout.”

Kylo froze, large hands still covering Hux’s. At Hux’s sigh of frustration, however, he jumped to action, muttering an apology as he got on his shaky legs and walked towards the living room. Hux couldn’t see Kylo’s face, but already knew by the set of his shoulders that he was hurt. Maybe pouting with his ridiculous lips, or already tearing up. He’ll get used to it, Hux thought. What Hux could see as Kylo made his way to the living room was a trail of opaque liquid dripping from his inner thighs. Hux frowned at the mess.

“And make sure you don’t get any of that on the couch.”

He heard a muffled affirmative, and turned over his bed, closing his eyes. He harbored no illusions about the true nature of their relationship. Kylo wanted to live in luxury badly enough to sell himself to a husband who only saw him as a convenient hole. And Hux wanted sex and control over somebody badly enough to seek out someone who will never say no. It wasn’t a bad deal, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mail-order spouses are functionally totally dependent on their Imperial royalist spouses.  
\- Imperial geopolitics and pettiness purposefully sabotaged a planet's whole economy. Mentioned, not discussed.  
\- Prominent power differential acknowledged by Hux but accepted with an entitled, "as it should be" attitude.  
\- Hux looks down at Kylo for engaging what he considers to be sex work (being a mail-order spouse). This bleeds through in their interactions, dirty talk, internal monologues, etc.  
\- The author attempting to put into words to her complicated feelings about crossing borders, documentation, and gradients of sex work by making two space fascists fuck.


End file.
